


Probending

by Cassandra14



Series: Linzin Kids Au [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra attends a probending match for the very first time and meets Mako and Bolin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probending

As they walked into the arena, Korra's jaw dropped. She exclaimed, "Wow, this is awesome!"

Rohan laughed good-naturedly at her amazement. He deadpanned, "It's not bad."

Korra bumped his shoulder.

"Tam and I will get our seats if you two grab snacks and drinks for everyone?" suggested Beifong. Dressed in casual attire, she blended with the crowd. Rohan and Tam wore Earth Kingdom-style tunics and pants.

"Sounds good. The usual?" asked Rohan. His mother and Tam nodded. "Got it. Come on, Korra."

Beifong and Tam continued on into the stands. With a practiced ease, Rohan threaded through the crowd, Korra following his path.

"Red and white - do you see one with red and white?" He stopped and rose up on his toes to scan around. "They make the best fire flakes and they're usually beside the pinkberry soda stand Tam and I like."

Korra spotted a red and white awning. She pointed and asked, "Is that it? With the flag at the top?"

"Yep, that's it. Nice going." They navigated to it and joined the line.

"Two large fire flakes, please, one mild and one flaming," ordered Rohan when they reached the counter. He handed over ten yuans. The booth tender shoved scoopfuls of flakes into stiff paper bags. Rohan handed both to Korra to carry, saying, "I'll carry the sodas."

They moved to the adjacent booth, waited in line, and obtained four icy bottles of soda: three pinkberries and one plain soda water for Beifong. They trekked back to their section and entered the stands.

"There you are," called Beifong when she saw them descending the stairs. Korra's grin widened. Only one division away from the midline, Beifong and Tam held four seats at the very forefront of their section, as close to the action as possible.

"These are great seats," she gushed. "We'll be able to see everything from here!"

"Flaming please," demanded Tam, seated on the other side of Beifong. She stretched out a hand. Korra handed her the appropriate bag. Rohan handed out the sodas, Beifong passing a pinkberry to Tam before taking her plain one.

"Thanks," muttered Tam, already turning to focus on the platform and tuning out everything else.

"Thank you," added Beifong.

"Korra, there's more room on the end, why don't you take that seat?" suggested Rohan, taking the seat beside Beifong. Since Korra and his mother were still adjusting to one another, Rohan suspected Korra would be more comfortable with him as a buffer.

Korra made no objection. She accepted the end seat and sat, but scooted to its edge. Leaning forward, she peered down into the arena, trying to see into the team prep rooms.

"Who's up first?" she asked.

"Capital City Catgators versus the Ember Island Eel Hounds," replied Rohan. "Decided who you're cheering for?"

"Whichever one's got the best moves," answered Korra.

"Probably the Eel Hounds, they've got a bit more style," said Rohan.

"The Catgators have better teamwork," countered Beifong. "Substance wins over show any day."

"Yes, but the Eel Hounds have a four-nothing history. The Catgators lost two of their last five matches," Rohan pointed out.

"They were playing teams ranked fifth and sixth in the league. The Eel Hounds have only now broken into the top twenty, based on winning against the previous twentieth and nineteenth. The Catgators are in the top ten," said Beifong.

"Barely!" protested Rohan.

"It still counts."

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed the speakers, "We are pleased to welcome you to Pro-Bending Arena for a night of exciting, fast-paced action. We will get underway in a minute so grab those snacks and take your seats and get ready to scream your hearts out!"

The lights dimmed in the stands and brightened on the platform. The aisles and staircases emptied, seats thudded down and thudded again as people dropped onto them. The roar of chatter increased. Korra fidgeted, the excitement itching under her skin.

"Let's get started! In this corner, we have the Capital City Catgaters, snapping for a fight. Aaandd in the other corner, we have the Ember Island Eel Hounds, electrified and ready to go!" roared the commentator over the sound system. Walkways extended from the sides to the platform. The teams approached the platform, waving and, in one case, blowing kisses to the audience. Screaming and shouting, the crowd applauded and stamped their feet.

The trios formed up along the center line, settled into their stances - the crowd and Korra held its breath…

_DING!_

"And they're off!"

For Korra, time had no meaning as she cheered and gasped and booed, as she pounded her fists on the railing and punched the air, and as she soared with every recovery and winced at every knockout.

She only returned to herself when the lights came up. Confused, she looked around, "Huh? It can't be over?"

"Break time," explained Rohan, "to clear the platform of debris and give the audience a chance to get more food or go to the bathroom."

"Oh, right." After a moment, Korra asked, "Where is the nearest bathroom?"

"Out the exit, to the left, one section down," answered Beifong. "Come straight back."

"Thanks, I will."

...

Having completed the necessary, Katara headed back. She hurriedly sidestepped to avoid banging into a woman and banged into a young man instead.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay, a pretty girl can bump into me whenever she wants," the young man assured her.

Getting a good look at him, Korra recognized the face and uniform. She exclaimed, "You're Bolin, right, from the Fire Ferrets!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," replied Bolin, blushing. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet _you_  - the Fire Ferrets are the fastest rising team in the league, right?"

"We're doing pretty good, if I do say so myself. Hey, you know what -" He held up the sups of water in his hands. "- I've got to get these back to the team - our jug was out of water - we're on after the break, do you wanna come with? I'll introduce you to my teammates and you can see backstage."

"Sure!" The prospect chased any recollection of her promise to return directly to her seat straight out of Korra's head. "I'd love to!"

"Come on, it's this way." They went through a service door, descended two flights, and hastened along a short corridor. Bolin halted at a door, pushed it open with his back due to his full hands, and jerked his head in invitation.

"Bolin, where have you - who's this?" demanded the taller teammate in the room when he saw Korra. He scowled. "I thought I told you not to bring your crazy fangirls in here."

In an attempted undertone, Bolin whined, "Ah, Mako, she's really cute, please be nice." He placed the cups on the bench.

To Korra, he said, "This is my brother Mako." He gestured to the shorter and slighter Waterbender putting on his helmet. "And that's Hasook. Hasook, Mako, this is…this is...ah…"

"You don't even know her name?" hissed Mako incredulously. Hasook merely nodded and selected a cup of water to sip.

"I'm Korra," declared Korra. "And I'm the -" She snapped her mouth shut; she wasn't supposed to tell anyone she was the Avatar.

"I'm a huge fan," she said instead. "Although maybe not so much of  _you_  right now."

Mako humphed and ignored her in favor of checking his armor's straps.

"Don't mind my brother," said Bolin. "He just gets very focused right before the match."

"Uhuh." Korra sent a glare in Mako's direction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats and get ready for more bending action," came over the speakers. The stadium lights dimmed.

A man with a clipboard poked his head into the room. He announced, "Sixty seconds."

"Sorry, gotta go." Bolin gulped down water. He offered, "You're welcome to watch from here."

"Come on, Bolin," urged Mako from where he and Hasook stood waiting by the door. "Leave your fangirl and get moving."

"Wish me luck?" Bolin asked as he backed towards his teammates. Korra heard the walkway grind into action, a sound which spurred the team to leave.

"Good luck!" called Korra after them as the team left for the on-deck area and walkway. She came to the edge of the terrace.

"Give a warm welcome to your new favorites - the Fire Ferrets!" cried the announcer. Korra watched the Fire Ferrets cross the walkway to the platform.

In the sudden hush between the players taking position and the opening " _Ding_ ," Korra remembered she should returned to her seat a long time ago.

"Ahh shit," she groaned. However, Korra didn't want to give up her prime spot. She reasoned, "Well, I can't find my way back in the dark, and it'd be rude to leave…"

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats and get ready for more bending action!"

"Where is that girl?" demanded Lin. She craned her neck to look behind them, towards the exit. She started to rise with the intent to go look for Korra.

"Um...Mom?" Rohan said.

"Give a warm welcome to your new favorites - the Fire Ferrets!"

"What?" The walkways and teams advanced towards the platform.

He pointed at the team prep area of which they were just far enough from the center line to be able to see into. "She's down there."

"She's - oh for - " Lin stopped before she cursed. She reseated herself.

"At least we know where she is?" offered Rohan. Based on his mother's frown, this fact helped Korra not a wit.

...

"Remember folks, the Fire Ferrets need to win this match to stay in the running for the Pro-Bending championship tournament!"

Korra dug her nails into her cheeks as she tracked every move the Fire Ferrets, and their opponents - the Golden Temple Tigerdillos - made. Despite his jerk behavior, Mako stole the spotlight, flaring fire and constantly pushing the Tigerdillos. First round went to the Ferrets. the second went to Tigerdillos. Korra chanted as the bell rang for the third.

"No!" she screamed when Bolin and Hasook tumbled from the platform and splashed into the tank.

"They've got the Fire Ferrets on the run. Mako is holding on, showcasing his trademark cool under pressure style, keeping the Tigerdillos at bay and - oh my spirits - I don't believe it - that's one, two, three Tigerdillos in the water - and the Fire Ferrets win with a knockout!"

"Yes!" screeched Korra. She twirled. "Yes!"

A few moments later, the team entered the room.

"All right!" cried Bolin. "We did it!"

"That was amazing!" Korra exclaimed. "That was some pretty awesome firebending, Mako."

"Whatever." Mako waved dismissively and started peeling off padding.

Korra wrinkled her nose. "Well, if that's how you're going to be - Bolin, does this mean you're in the championship?"

"We've got one more match to go, next week," replied Bolin. "Any chance you'd like to watch it from here?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to."

"Bolin -" began Mako.

"I'll meet you at the ticket stands forty-five minutes before the start," said Bolin, not allowing Mako to finish his thought.

"I'll be there," Korra vowed. "But, right now, could you show me how to get back to my seat?"

...

Hastening towards her group, Korra babbled a lie off the top of her head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I got lost and ended up in the wrong section and sat down in the wrong seat -"

"No, you didn't," Beifong stated, eyes narrowing. "We saw you in the team area."

"Oh...you did?" Korra squeaked.

"We did. We'll discuss it at home with my husband," Beifong declared. "Sit down." Korra obeyed, somewhat contrite. Such feelings, however, did not prevent her from thoroughly enjoying the remaining matches.

...

The four returned to the island using Lin's speedboat. After securing it in its little boathouse attached to the quay, they walked up the path. As they drew near the family quarters, they could see light glowing in a pair of windows.

"Dad's still up," remarked Rohan.

"Good. Rohan, Tam, you two go on to bed. Korra and I need to speak with your father," ordered Beifong. The four entered the family quarters.

With a sympathetic look for Korra, Rohan said, "Goodnight, Korra. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight," said Tam. The siblings headed for their bedrooms. Korra trailed Beifong to Tenzin's office.

"We're home," announced Lin. Collapsing on the couch, she added, "Korra has something to tell you."

Korra halted in front of Tenzin's desk.

"Welcome home, did you have a good time?" he asked, choosing to be polite first.

"It was wonderful. I had so much fun," replied Korra. Beifong's presence dampened her spirits enough to keep her going on and on.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now, what do you have to tell me?"

"I...well...you see...I ran into...actually physically ran into Bolin - he's one of Fire Ferrets - and he invited me backstage to meet the rest of the team and I couldn't say no and he said I could watch from there and I just was so excited I forget I was supposed to run to the bathroom and not anywhere else and come right straight back -"

Tenzin held up a hand. "I think I understand the situation. You were invited and went backstage, and didn't think to ask Lin for permission or tell her where you were going because you were so excited."

"Yeah, that's...that's what happened."

"Except she left out the part about trying to lie and saying she'd gotten lost," interjected Beifong coldly.

"I'm sorry, I really am," pleaded Korra. "I got carried away and I'm sorry. It wasn't even a big lie, just a small one, I just..."

"In my experience, people who tell little lies also tell big ones," said Beifong. Korra lowered her eyes to the floor.

Tenzin regarded her in a disapproving silence for several seconds before he spoke.

"Did you remember not to tell anyone you're the Avatar?" he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Hmm...this was your first major event of this kind...and it's understandable that you were excited enough to forget…" Tenzin mused. "So I'm only going to assign you extra chores for a week, four days for not asking permission and not letting Lin know where you were, and three for lying."

Korra brightened; this was a lighter punishment than she had expected.

"Tenzin, are you sure?" asked Beifong.

"I am. I think leniency is warranted." He gave Korra a small smile. "Provided you remember to ask permission and tell people where you're going the next time - and remember not to lie if you make a mistake."

"I will. Thank you," replied Korra. She licked her lips and ventured, "Also...I may have promised to meet Bolin I'd watch from the team area next week.

"You did what?" was Beifong's response. "Korra, you can't make promises you can't keep."

"I wasn't thinking, I just said yes." Korra appealed to Tenzin, "I promised, and if I broke that promise wouldn't be like I lied, and you just said I shouldn't lie." She hit him with her best polar bear-dog puppy eyes. "Please let me go? Please?"

"Korra...you…" Tenzin sighed. Korra pouted. His shoulders slumped, losing their stiffness. "Alright, you can go."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank -"

"I'm scheduled to work that night, Tenzin," interrupted Beifong. Korra immediately recognized the tone as akin to her mother's when Senna was giving Tonraq the chance to change his mind before he dug himself deeper into a hole. "You can't be proposing she goes alone?"

Korra resumed her beseeching expression and clasped her hands together as if in prayer. Tenzin considered the matter.

"Rohan can go with her," he announced. At Beifong's continued dubiousness, he added, "You can't say he's not trustworthy or responsible, Lin."

"I guess not," Beifong grumbled.

To Korra, Tenzin directed, "Rohan is to stick with you the entire time. Where you go, he goes. And still no telling anyone you're the Avatar. Understood?"

"I understand."

"If we find out otherwise, you'll be restricted to the island for two weeks, assigned extra chores, and you won't be allowed to even listen to the matches on the radio," Tenzin warned her.

"I got it, we'll stay together, but...eh...what am I supposed to tell Bolin and the others?"

"Tell them he's your friend or your cousin," suggested Tenzin. "Now, it's late and you have to be up for mediation. You should go on to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight and thanks again." Korra left quickly.

"You know, after four kids and three of them girls, I'd have thought you'd be immune to baby sky bison eyes," Lin remarked to her husband as she stood. "Apparently not."

Tenzin rounded the desk. "She's very young, Lin, younger than Rohan in some ways."

"Hmm. You let her off easy, and let her keep the reward for her misbehavior."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you Acolyte Dorje requested help in the gardens?"

"It would if you intend to assign Korra to him. He won't be afraid to put her to work."

"I do. I'll tell her tomorrow at breakfast," he admitted. "I think it's time for us to go to bed as well."

Lin nodded, Tenzin turned off the lights, and they retired to their room.

* * *

_Thud!_

_Thump!_

_Whack!_

_Thunk!_

The pinwheels flung Korra out and to the ground.

"I hate this thing!" shouted Korra. She stood up. Her shoulders heaved; her teeth were gritted. The pinwheels slowed. Tenzin airbent a blast to bring them up to speed.

"Try to calm down...breathe...feel the currents...be the leaf," he instructed.

Tam said bluntly, "You're trying too hard."

"Thanks," tossed Korra, utterly sarcastic, "Very helpful."

She hurled herself back into the gates.

_Smack!_

_Whump!_

_Thud!_

"STUPID THING!" Korra kicked, fire flashing. An air-slice hit her legs, throwing her off balance. The fire shot harmlessly into the sky. Korra landed on her butt.

"Ow!" Korra scrambled to her feet.

Head burning red, Tenzin exclaimed, "Korra - what - that is a two-thousand-year-old priceless, irreplaceable historical treasure - what the - what is wrong with you?"

"What does it matter - Tam stopped me! Besides, this is useless! It's not working! And did you ever think that maybe it's not what's wrong with me, but what's wrong with you? Maybe you're a bad teacher! You haven't managed to teach me a single thing! In fact, I'm starting to think I don't even need Airbending!"

"You - of course, you need Airbending - if you'd only stop and listen for two seconds, maybe we'd get somewhere!"

"Ha! I've gotten along just fine without Airbending. You know what I think - I think I should be learning modern styles of fighting - like pro-bending - not this obsolete 'be the leaf' crap and meditation nonsense!"

"Bending isn't all about fighting, Korra! When are you going to realize this?"

"I'm outta here. Lesson over!" Korra stormed away.

"Korra, get back here!" Tenzin called. She kept going. "Right now!" Korra didn't stop, didn't turn around, and was quickly screened by some trees.

Tenzin groaned. "Tam?"

"Yes?"

"Am I a bad teacher?"

"You're okay," replied his youngest daughter. "Even if you can't see like me."

"High praise," sighed Tenzin, but the corners of his lips curled upwards a little. From Tam, 'okay' actually was a compliment. Tam patted his arm once.

Then, she braced and airbent. The gates twirled. Tam danced through them to the other side and back. Tenzin's smile widened, the redness fading from his features.

"Thank you, Tam."

Tam shrugged. Taking a moment to breathe, Tenzin knew he would have to address Korra's behavior, but decided to regain his composure first. He shouldn't have lost his temper in the first place. He still felt anger humming under the surface although Tam had already helped lessen it.

Tenzin declared, "I feel the need for something sweet. Let's go check if there's any leftover tart from lunch."

"I could eat," agreed Tam. They started for the Temple kitchens.

...

Sora found Korra tossing rocks into the ocean from her perch at the edge of the cliff. She sat down beside Korra.

"I heard what happened," said Sora cautiously.

Korra drew her knees up, resting her chin on them.

"Yeah. To be fair, your dad yelled at me too."

Very gently, Sora reminded her, "You almost destroyed one of the very few remaining relics from when the Temples were whole and flourishing. One of the only links my nation has to our past, to my Grandfather's people. He had a right to be upset."

"I...yeah…I...I was so frustrated...I didn't think…"

"It's alright to be frustrated, Korra, but if you lash out like that, without thinking…" Sora chided, "You'll only end up hurting people, and yourself."

For several minutes, the pair listened to the waves and the faint cries of seabirds.

"I just don't get it," blurted Korra. "Why can't I do it? Why is Airbending so hard?"

"The other elements came easy to you, didn't they?" questioned Sora.

Korra nodded. She grumbled, "Your sister said I'm trying too hard, your dad says I need to be patient and listen, and nothing's working."

"Hmm...would you mind if I told you my perspective? On the air gates, nothing more?"

"Go ahead. It can't hurt."

"The air gates...they're not about bending, not how you think about bending. The goal isn't action, isn't doing; it's about awareness and  _being_ ," Sora explained. "When you're inside the gates, you can't be thinking about the past or the future. You can't think about the mistakes you made last time or the bruises you got. You also can't think about completing the gates, can't picture yourself triumphant on the other side, can't anticipate your next dozen moves. You have to focus on your attention on the now."

"On the now?" repeated Korra, perplexed.

"Yes. You have to be fully aware of your surroundings, fully present in the moment, all your attention given to observing the world around you. You have to feel the air on your skin, discern its patterns, sense where it flows and doesn't flow," continued Sora. "If you're worried about failing or trying to force yourself to succeed, then your mind is elsewhere and you can't focus on the present."

"I'm not sure that makes any sense," Korra said.

"It might not, not yet," said Sora. "One day, I'm sure it will. It feel...it will feel as if the world suddenly becomes clear. Your emotions will recede into the background, you'll know they're there but they won't bother you, and you'll just... _know_  in which direction to go."

Korra frowned as she mused over Sora's explanation. "I'm sorry, it still doesn't make sense. Got any advice I can use now?"

"You might try closing your eyes sometime and feeling. Feel the air on your face and arms, feel the ground beneath your feet, listen to the sounds you hear, and breathe in the smells around you," suggested Sora.

"Okay, maybe I'll try that."

"Try not to be too hard on my father," requested Sora. "It's not easy for him. He started teaching us when we were babies. He's never had to teach an adult. And well…" She trailed off and sighed.

"Well what?"

"Historically, when the Avatar is reborn into the next life, he or she avoids the family and close friends of their past life. It's for their loved ones' sakes. It's hard enough to lose a person you love. If someone turns up years later, someone who isn't them but who is still intimately connected to the person who you loved and who has access to their memories and has the same powers, carries the same spirit - it can be painful."

"Oh, I never - never thought about it like that."

"There's no choice with you. My father is the only teacher available," said Sora. "It's more personal for him than for any of your other teachers. He's trying so hard because if he fails to teach you then he's failing you  _and_  his father. So please, try to be understanding and don't give up on him, or on yourself."

"I'll try," promised Korra. "Hey, how did you get so - so - smart?"

"It's a gift." Sora paused, smiled slyly, and admitted, "I also might have overheard my parents talking a couple of nights ago." She emphasized, "On accident. I didn't mean to listen in, but I was stuck there -"

"I believe you," Korra assured her. "You're too nice to eavesdrop."

"Thanks."

"Your brother and sisters, on the other hand…"

"I know," said Sora, shaking her head in mock despair.

Korra chunked a few more rocks into the ocean. She stood and brushed off her pants. Sora got to her feet as well.

"I guess I should apologize to your dad?" ventured Korra.

"It's a good idea. I'll go with you, if you want," Sora offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," refused Korra. The pair strolled back towards the main Temple.

* * *

"There he is! Bolin!" Korra waved at the figure beside the main ticketing stand.

"Korra! And friend?" called Bolin, closing the distance.

"Bolin, this is Rohan. I'm staying with his family, and they insisted I didn't come alone," explained Korra. Rohan noticed how Bolin's face fell and how he looked at Rohan with a hint of jealousy.

"I'm her cousin," Rohan offered. Relieved, Bolin's smile widened and the boys shook hands.

"I hope you don't mind?" Korra asked.

"No, no, it's all good," replied Bolin.

"Thanks. I've been looking forward to this all week," said Rohan. "I've been following pro-bending since I was a little kid, gone to as many matches as I can, but I've never gotten a chance like this. It's a real treat."

"Well, I hope you have a good time," Bolin said. He gestured. "Entrance is this way."

He led them on a tour of the arena. Korra was delighted with the training room; she insisted upon Bolin demonstrating a few moves.

"Sure," agreed Bolin, not unwilling to show off in front of a pretty girl and an appreciative pro-bending fan. He slipped into his stance which wasn't as low as Korra expected.

"See in regular earthbending, you're supposed to be solid like a rock, but in pro-bending-" He popped up and darted sideways. " - you've got to be agile, you've got to be on your toes."

He punched two discs into a net, skipped to the side, and punched two more. "See?"

"Yeah, mind if I try?" Korra bent her knees.

"Ah...yeah...but I'm not sure how my earthbending will relate to your waterbending -" He looked horrified and gesticulated. "I mean - I shouldn't have assumed - but with your Water Tribe clothes - I thought -"

"Well, you see I'm -"

 _Cough! Cough!_  Korra's and Bolin's heads swiveled to look at Rohan.

"Sorry, frog in my throat." Rohan pounded his chest. He caught Korra's eye and shook his head ever so slightly. Korra got the message.

"I am a Waterbender," said Korra. "But I'd still like to try it, maybe I can use something."

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Korra tried to copy Bolin's move but stumbled. Gently, Bolin corrected her, "Don't hold the bend so stiffly. Keep your knees loose."

Bolin bobbed a couple of times to illustrate. Korra watched closely and started to bob too. She tried again and hopped from spot to spot without a problem.

"Much better," Bolin congratulated her.

"Thanks." She squinted. "Is that the crowd I hear?"

"Yeah, we'd better get going," suggested Bolin. He led them to the Fire Ferret's prep room.

"Bolin, where have you been?" demanded Mako as they entered. "And who are these people?"

Mako glowered while Hasook snorted and turned away, evidently angry although his stink eye seemed to be directed at Mako.

"You remember Korra, Mako, and this is her cousin, Rohan," Bolin told his teammates.

"You need to stretch and get your gear on, Bolin," ordered Mako.

Snagging Korra's arm, Rohan said, "Thanks for letting us be here. We'll stay out of your way."

He tugged Korra to the balcony. Bolin started stretching as Mako and Hasook discussed strategy. Listening the sharp tones between the two, Rohan muttered just loud enough for Korra hear, "They don't seem to be getting along do they?"

"No, they don't," whispered Korra. They watched the arena fill and speculated on the upcoming matches. When the matches started, Bolin joined them. Mako and Hasook glared at each other in stony silence.

The three cheered and shouted, Bolin making them laugh with tidbits of gossip about the players. Rohan and Bolin discovered they shared a childhood love of the Riverwild Raven-Eagles, a retired pro-bending team who had won the championship twice years ago. To Korra's amusement, this finding sealed them as friends.

"Our turn next," declared Bolin as the Orchid Garden Ostrich Horses and the Xiao Yao Zebra Frogs took to the field. He bounced in place. First round went to the Zebra Frogs, second to the Ostrich Horses, they went into the third -"

"What did you just say?" demanded Hasook, springing to his feet. "I heard you muttering!"

"I said, we can't afford any more mistakes like the ones in the last match," retorted Mako, jumping up. The two men meet in the middle of the room, faces contorted in anger.

Hasook shook his fist. "You mean the mistakes you think I made don't you?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Mako, Hasook -" Bolin tried to interrupt but his teammates ignored him.

"You think you're Mister Perfect, Mister Cool Under Pressure!" spat Hasook. "Think we'd be nothing without you!"

"I didn't nearly cost us the match last week. In fact, I kept us in the tournament!"

Hasook snapped. He flung off his helmet. "That's it! I'm done! Goodbye!"

He stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared.

"Ah...Mako...did he...did he just quit?" asked Bolin, stricken and slack-jawed.

"I think he did," Rohan said.

Mako yanked open the door, checked the hallway, and reported dazedly, "He's gone."

Bolin sputtered, "Okay..okay...no panicking. I'm calm, I'm calm - okay, I'm not calm!" His voice became shriller. "Mako, what are we going to do? We need a Waterbender!"

Korra looked at Rohan. Based on her expression, Rohan cautioned in an undertone, "Korra...don't even think...my dad will have fits."

"They need help. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, help people?" she whispered back.

 _Ding!_  The crowd thundered at the Zebra Frog's victory. The same man with the clipboard Korra had seen yesterday appeared at the door.

"Fire Ferrets, you're up!"

"Wait - no - we don't have a Waterbender," declared Mako. "Ours quit."

The man shrugged. "Either find one in the next five minutes and get him to the on-deck area with you or forfeit the match."

Korra stepped forward as the door banged shut behind the man.

"Mako, what are we going to do? We'll be forced -"

"Um, guys, I'm a Waterbender," announced Korra. "I could help."

Mako glanced at her, then at Bolin. "No, she -"

"We don't have a choice," interjected Bolin. He grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you. We accept."

He hustled her over to the cabinet, threw open a locker, and started shoving gear into her arms. Rohan came over to assist. Mako stood, glaring, with his arms folded.

Between the three of them, they got Korra into the padding. Given that it was intended for a man, they had to tie a couple of the straps because they wouldn't adjust small enough when properly fastened.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Rohan, handing Korra her helmet. "Dad's going to blow his top. You'll be grounded until you're fifty."

"Maybe, but...I think...they need help, I can help. I want to do this," declared Korra.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." Rohan clapped her on the shoulder. "Good luck. Go kick some ass."

Mako scoffed and said, "Just try to stay on the platform."

"Yes, sir," drawled Korra.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Bolin.

"Come on," ordered Mako, "We've got to go."

The new Fire Ferrets departed for their entrance. Rohan leaned on the balcony railing. He murmured, "This should be interesting."

...

"Dad, Korra's on the radio."

Tenzin raised his eyes from his letter, Sora paused in her knitting, and Akira stopped coloring in a sapphire on a sketch of a necklace.

"Sorry, what did you say Tam?"

"Korra's on the radio," she repeated. "You need to come."

The three followed Tam to the gazebo where she, and several White Lotus guards, were listening to pro-bending on the radio.

"Master Tenzin - we - um -" the guards stuttered.

"Oh! That's a penalty for the Fire Ferrets! I don't know where they found this new Waterbender, but she needs to brush up on the regs! What's her name again - ah, Korra! A last minute replacement to keep the Fire Ferrets alive!"

All eyes turned to Tenzin. Dumbfounded, he stared at the radio.

Very deliberately, he asked, "Did he say Korra?"

"Yes, he did," piped up Akira.

With a whoosh of cloak, Tenzin spun on his heel. Eating up ground with long strides, he barked, "I'm going to go get her."

"She's in trouble," remarked Tam.

"I know, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes," added Akira. She hopped up onto the banister beside the radio. "We might as well stay here and listen."

The three girls and the guards refocused their attention on the radio.

...

Tenzin snapped his glider shut after a headlong flight from the island to the front gates of the arena. Am attendant manning an entry point, and whose boredom had been abruptly alleviated at the sight of Councilman Tenzin flying in, let him in. The attendant then ran to fetch a manager at Tenzin's request.

When a manager appeared, Tenzin demanded, "I need to speak with the Fire Ferrets' new team member. Now. Please."

"She's in the middle of a match, I can't stop it, sir, I'm sorry, you'll have to wait," stammered the manager.

"Then take me to wherever she's going to be after the match."

"Yes, sir, at once," replied the manager with a bob of his head. Tenzin followed him into the arena itself.

"Round three! The Platypus Bears come out of the gate strong, they're backing the Ferret brothers into a corner, unable to come to their new teammate's rescue and boy does she need it, they're really going after her," shouted the commentator.

Lured by the narration, Tenzin ceased following the manager and entered into the stands. His frown deepened when he identified Korra, a slighter figure in red gear with a blue sash, being bashed by water and discs from the opposing side.

"Foolish girl," he muttered. "What does she think she's doing?" Without conscious direction, his feet carried him a few steps closer to the action.

She kept trying to stand her ground, to take the blows straight on, and kept failing. He winced as she was forced to zone three, the buzzer blaring harshly.

"She's been pushed back to zone three, the water is calling her name - wait - wait - hold the phone -"

Tenzin stared in amazement, eyes widening. Korra was spiraling. He blinked. Definitely spirals - avoiding discs and flames with graceful twists.

"Halt the presses - I don't know what she's doing - but she's still in the game folks -all of a sudden the Platypus Bears are only striking air - "

"How about that?" Tenzin breathed.

"The Platypus Bears are all worn out, but the Ferret brothers are fresh and juicy - and they're on the attack!"

Tenzin's heart pounded.

"And boom! Boom! Boom!"

_Bzzz! Bzzz!_

"Platypus Bears pushed back to zone two, and the Ferrets advance, coming on strong, and oh! He's in the drink!"  _Bzzz!_

"Yes!" hissed Tenzin.

"One down, two to go, and they're not wasting any time and - DOWN HE GOES!"  _Bzzz!_ "Now it's the Platypus Bears barely hanging on, can they come back from this - AND NO THEY CAN'T! IT'S A KNOCKOUT!"

"Woohoo!" cried Tenzin, throwing his arms out and pointing. A split second later, dignity caught up with him and he hastily retracted his arms to his sides. Aheming, he straightened himself and his robes.

"The Fire Ferrets came from way behind and stole the win! With a brand new teammate to boot! I can't believe it! Our rookie team is in the championship! What a match!"

On the platform, Korra celebrated with her teammates. Tenzin could see her smile from his position, her face alight with victory and joy. If he demanded to see her now, it would dampen or destroy her happiness. He couldn't bring himself to do that.

Tenzin about-faced, exited, and found the manager waiting, quite confused, for him outside the section's doors.

"Sir? Master Tenzin? I didn't realize you had -"

"It's alright. I do apologize for leaving you and, as it turns out, I wasted your time. I'm sorry. I'll be leaving, and there's no need to escort me out," he informed the manager.

"Huh? Okay?" was the befuddled reply.

"Thank you for your trouble." Tenzin retraced his path to the arena gates, opened his glider, and flew home.

...

"You know, I misjudged you, Korra. I'm sorry," said Mako as they returned to the team's room. "You were really good out there in the last round. Those moves, they were incredible."

The words were music to Korra's ears. For the first time, Mako smiled at her and Korra returned it with a cheek-to-cheek grin.

"Thanks, although," Korra paused, remembering how everything had just  _clicked_  in one suspended moment of crystal clarity. She finished, "I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves."

They burst through the doors. Rohan applauded wildly and shouted, "Congratulations! That was amazing!"

"Thanks," chorused the teammates. They glanced at each other, and dissolved into laughter.

In the midst of recounting the match, and shedding armor, Bolin asked Korra, "You can stay on, right?"

"Yeah, I can -" started Korra. Rohan cleared his throat loudly. Reconsidering, Korra answered, "I'd love to, but I need to ask my guardian,"

"Why? You told the ref you were seventeen. That makes you an adult," said Mako.

"I know, but - it's complicated."

"Do you think they'll say no?" asked Bolin.

"I don't know," admitted Korra. Her spirits sank as she recalled Tenzin's words about Pro-bending being a mockery of real bending.

"But he might say yes," chimed in Rohan.

Surprised, Korra demanded, "Really? You think he might?"

Rohan shrugged. "You never know until you ask." He offered her a little smirk. "And those moves out there might be enough to convince him. Plus, it's not as if we don't already have a history in our family of competition fighting, like say Earth Rumbles, is it?"

Korra's hopes rose. She smirked too and said, "That's right."

"What's he talking about?" muttered Bolin to Mako.

Mako replied, "No idea."

"I'll talk to him and let you know," Korra informed the brothers. "How can I contact you?"

"Well, we actually live here, there's an apartment up top so just stop by and ask anyone to direct you to it," answered Bolin. "Or you can send a note addressed to us here."

"Okay, I'll let you know - soon," Korra promised.

"We should probably be going," advised Rohan. He strolled to the door. "We don't want to lateness onto, well, everything."

"Yeah, we should go," said Korra. As she and Rohan stepped out into the hallway, she exclaimed, "Thank you so much! It was the best night of my life!"

Once outside the arena, Rohan blew his bison whistle. They strode away from the main thoroughfare, finding an empty area of the docks. Dragon arrived and they returned to Air Temple Island.

Tenzin waited for them in the courtyard when they walked up from the bison caves.

"Rohan, go on inside. I'd like to talk to Korra in private."

Rohan mouthed 'sorry' at Korra before he went inside.

"Hey, Tenzin, what are you doing out here, we had a great - "

"Korra. I know."

"You know."

"Yes. Tam heard it announced. Imagine my surprise."

"Tenzin, I -"

"Let me finish."

Korra cursed the darkness. It hid Tenzin's expressions which made him that much more forbidding. She squirmed as the silence lengthened, eyes on her feet.

"I arrived in time to watch your final round." Korra started at the gentle tone of his voice. She raised her head as he took two steps closer. Tenzin laid a hand on her upper arm. "You moved exactly like an Airbender."

"It was like you and Sora said, it just clicked," Korra related softly. "I just... _knew_."

"So it seemed." Tenzin sighed. "Maybe...maybe pro-bending can teach you in ways I can't."

"No – I - I couldn't have done it without you. You showed me how in the first place," replied Korra. "But...when I was out there…it was all so clear…all of a sudden..."

"I've been trying to teach you the way I learned Airbending, the way my father taught me. Despite having three children who each have their own style of learning, I forgot you might not learn the same way," confessed Tenzin. "I'll have to do better and be a bit more patient myself."

"Me too. I mean - the whole patience thing, and the learning too. Try to be better at actually listening to you since tonight proved you actually do know what you're talking about," Korra said.

"Then I'm sure we'll make progress." Removing his hand, Tenzin smiled.

"I do have two questions?"

"Go ahead."

"How much trouble am I in? And please, please, please can I stay on the team? Also, you shouldn't blame Rohan, it was all my idea."

Tenzin mulled over both questions. He answered, "You'll have extra chores for three weeks and no non-essential outings in city for two weeks. I don't blame Rohan so you don't have to worry about him. As for staying on the team…"

"Please, Tenzin?" Korra begged. "I had the most wonderful time of my life tonight, and I could learn a lot, and make some friends, please, Tenzin?"

"I'm considering it," Tenzin admitted. "Before I make a decision, I want to meet your teammates. Invite them here for dinner tomorrow. If Lin and I approve of them, and if we can work out an arrangement so this does not interfere with your training, I am tempted to allow you to continue on team."

Korra pounced. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked, hugging him with all her strength.

"You're welcome, Korra." He patted her back thrice. "You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry!" She released him.

"Sora has to go into the city tomorrow morning. You can go with her and deliver the invitation," Tenzin informed her. In a wryly amused tone, he said, "The girls are still up and waiting for you to tell them everything. They're in the family room."

Korra surprised him with a lightning-quick hug before she scampered inside.

Tenzin looked up at the stars. He murmured, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I slowed the timeline a little because frankly, the events in canon have always felt very rushed.


End file.
